AyachanNagi 101 kisses
by Strifekun
Summary: Drabbles about Aya-chan/Nagi.
1. na

Title: n/a  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #32 Mirror/Reflection 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She sees herself in him. 

When Aya-chan looks in Nagi's eyes, she can see a reflection of herself. She can see his loneliness and sorrow, and she relates. She sees the chains that bind him. All she wants to do, is hug him.


	2. Hurt

Title: Hurt  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #46 Loneliness 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Nagi does feel pain. 

Nagi knew about loneliness because he was destined to it. So he just kept himself occupied so he would never have to dwell on that pain. Every time he saw Aya, though, the loneliness would strangle him. He watched her interact with her friends and when she was with her brother, Weiss. If Nagi could just reach out to her, he knew he wouldn't be lonely anymore.


	3. Lies

Title: Lies  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #9 Illusion 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She can't find her way.

She didn't know she was trapped, but she knew the illusions. Everyday and night a boy would appear in her mind. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it every time he appeared to her. But as the puzzle started to come together in her mind, one piece always remained missing..


	4. Bound

Title: Bound  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #60 Chains/Bonds 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Nagi is chained down.

Nagi watched the girl, asleep in her hospital bed. She looked so peaceful, yet he could see the bonds that kept her chained to her body. He knew those bonds well. He too was chained to something, Schwartz.

They both had something in common. Both of them would never be free.


	5. Under the Stars

Title: Under the Stars  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #1 Starlight 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: They watch the stars together.

Aya-chan loved the starlight, she loved the glittering stars. She would sit outside for hours on end, captivated by the lights in the night sky.

Every night Aya-chan would watch the stars, a mysterious boy would join her. They never spoke, never uttered a word, yet they took a comfort in each other. Yet hope remained. As long as these meetings under the starlight continued, then one day, a word might be said.


	6. na 2

Title: n/a  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #33 Who 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Aya-chan wonders who.

Aya-chan always dreamt of this mysterious person. He was her height with brown hair framing his face. He always appeared to her in a school uniform, one that represented a high school. Every night he appeared to her, and every night he disappeared.

Never did Aya-chan see his face. Never were the school symbols on the jacket visible enough to make out. Every night she chased after him into the dark abyss of her dreams. Every night she shouted out, "Who are you?"


	7. Kidnapped

Title: Kidnapped  
Author: strifekun  
Theme and Number: #56 Crystal Tears 101kisses  
Warnings/Disclaimers: WK is not mine. TT  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya-chan/Nagi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Aya-chan is kidnapped.

----

Aya-chan had always wondered what her brother had done to keep her in the hospital. To keep her in that nice room without a roommate. She knew that a florists salary didn't pay enough for that. Now she knew the truth.

She desperately wished she didn't know now. She wished that these four strange men would just let her go and leave her alone. What had she done to deserve this? How had she gotten mixed up in this? She was just an innocent bystander, right?

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as her red-headed captor grinned at her. "Now fraulein, the pain you feel will be gone soon."

The tears thickened. "Crystal tears fall to Earth. Your God is not here," the psychotic man said.

The man with the black hair pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "Berserker, leave her be!"

The one named Berserker backed off immediately. She looked to the last of the group, her eyes widened with recognition. She knew this boy, she had seen him in her dreams!

Their eyes connected for a few good minutes before they were interrupted. "Come Prodigy. Weiss is here." The group turned away from Aya-chan, leaving the room and locking the door.

-----

About an hour later, Aya-chan was startled awake from her doze. Her eyes widened in fear, hoping it was not the same men from before coming back! Red hair flew around his face, when she realized who it was. "Ran-nii!" she exclaimed.

He briskly walked over and untied Aya. She hugged him tightly as he picked her up. "I'm sorry Aya-chan."

Aya nuzzled into his neck, trying her best not to cry. "I knew you would come for me!"

A question popped up in her mind. "Ran-nii. Who were those men?"

--

AN - I referred to Schwartz by their hair-colors because Aya-chan would not know their names/code names until they were spoken aloud.


	8. Flowers

Title: Flowers  
Author: strifekun  
Pairing: Aya/Nagi - Weiss Kreuz  
Rating: PG  
Theme: 100kisses 8) Chrysanthemums  
Warnings: fluff

-------------

Nagi has been infatuated with her since the moment Schwartz had stolen her from her bed. Her comatose state angered him, and made him hate Takatori even more. Ever since Aya had woken up he had taken to watching her at the flower store. He knew almost everything she liked, chocolates, flowers, candy, everything.

He had gotten hell from his other teammates, especially Schuldig. Schuldig would read his mind at every possible chance, teasing him about his little 'crush'. When Crawford has first found out, he lectured Nagi for hours, about not fraternizing with the enemies sister, and if he wouldn't desist from pursuing after his infatuation, then he'd better not put the team in jeopardy. Nagi, of course, would never do that; his team would always come first!

Nagi was around the corner watching Aya and her friend Sakura talk about various things. Luckily, he was in hearing range, so he was also listening to their conversation. "Oh Sakura, I wish that they sold Chrysanthemums here. I hate it when Oniisan has to special order them for me. They always take so long to get here, and by the time they do; their lifespan are almost done."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish they had Tiger lily's' here. They're mum's favorite flowers, and her birthday is coming up, and I'd really like to get her some. Oh, wait, isn't your birthday coming up too?"

"Yeah, in about two weeks," she smiled.

"Are you going to have a party?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, I might, but I don't think I'll invite too many people. Just my Oniisan and his friends, and you of course!"

"That sounds great! I'll get you something great!" Sakura answered cheerily.

"Okay, it's going to be on the 14 of May. I'll call you with the details later. Okay?"

"Yeah, well, I've gotta hit the books, see you tomorrow Aya!" Sakura strolled off passing Nagi, who had quickly ducked behind a trash can. When she was far enough away, and Aya was inside, he stood up; the little wheels in his head turning. And thus his attempts to woo her started.

---

Aya's party was almost over; the cake had been eaten, the presents opened, and of course she had been embarrassed by the guys the whole time. The boys were cleaning up the mess as she escorted Sakura to the door. They said their goodbyes quickly, and Sakura rushed home.

Aya said goodnight to the boys and headed up to her room. When she opened the door, she found a bunch of Chrysanthemums lying on her bed in the nicest arrangement she had ever seen. She looked them over and found nothing asides from a card with her name on it, written in an elegant script. She looked around her room quickly, looking for a trace of who could have left her favorite flowers on her bed. Then she noticed the window open, scrunching her nose, she knew she hadn't opened it, so she rushed over to it. She stuck the upper part of her body, attempting to look for the person who might have left these for her; but there was no one there. So she shut the window and closed the curtains.

Nagi was hidden deep in the shadows, almost becoming one. He had seen her reactions of joy and of fear, and felt mildly confident. The sooner he had her, the sooner he would get rid of these feelings.


End file.
